Diox the Savior
by Aurorua
Summary: Diox was an odd 2 star Warrior. The Six revealed his fate after he was evolved. A strange prophecy, a strange warrior, how will this adventure set out?


Diox walked into greenhorn plains and took a deep breathe of fresh air.

He then spun a Dino medal and threw it. His trusty partner appeared.

Although his partner was a Spinax, it had some odd traits. It had a rather long neck and a strong body. It's backbone spikes were larger and more pointed. It also had a longer tail and slightly slender body.

The most distinguishing fact is that the Spinax is about a feet larger than Timothy, meaning that it was safe to let Spinax out anywhere.

"Hi Spira." Diox said.

"Diox!" She cried. Yes, she, was indeed the female and was able to talk to Diox. Although she can talk to others, she chooses to talk only with him, sharing a special connection.

She tackled him and nudged him.

"Cmon Spira..." Timothy said rubbing his partner's head. Spira was always affectionate to him, even to other humans, but she had something special to Timothy.

Diox sat up and Spira nudged him affectionately.

"Why are you always like that?" Diox had to ask. Spira gave him a passionate look.

"I don't know, I just like being around you." Spira said. She let out something like a pure and closed her eyes.

Diox sighed and picked up Spira. "Remember why we are here." He said.

"I know, we are here to help you earn your stars, and to help others." Spira said.

In this land there were warriors fighting to earn something called stars. With each star the warrior get stronger and stronger. Every warrior starts as a one star, however, Diox was a two star warrior.

His true man was currently Diox, and he wielded a single, basic sword. He wore a green suit and had a green cape.

"Yea, I hope to get at least 3 stars." Diox said.

"I'm sure you will get four!" Spira said.

"I'm glad you're always there to bring my spirits up." Diox said. Spira smiled and rubbed against him again.

"Cmon, we should head to the Star arena." Diox said.

"Alright." Spira said.

Diox placed his hand on the ground and a complex star appeared. They then blasted into the sky and into a small arena.

"Diox!" Someone said. Diox turned and drew his sword.

It was Sefia, a 7 star warrior. "Oh, hey Sefia." Diox said.

Sefia nodded and smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here for the evolution trail." Diox said.

The Evolution trail is the tournament determined to choose a set of warriors to earn their next star.

"The trail huh? Well, you're the only one here." Sefia said.

"I guess I'm early, again." Diox said sighing. Sefia gave him a sympathetic glance.

"Hm, just wait a little, the trail starts in a little." Sefia said. She then turned and walked into the stands.

Diox went in the middle of the arena and Spira gave him a confused glance. "Who was that?" Spira asked.

"That was Sefia, one of the only few 7 star warriors." Diox said.

"7 stars?!" Spira said amazed.

"Yes, 7 stars." Diox said. There was then a loud horn.

"Welcome to the Evolution Tri- wait, what?!" The announcer said. Diox had a blank face.

"Apparently... There is only one warrior here..." The announcer said. "So, by custom, the warrior passes the trials."

Then a warrior appeared from the gate. It was the Leviathan Sage, Elimo.

"Hey there!" Elimo said. She floated to him and he took a knee.

"Congratulations on completing the trials, sorta." Elimo said.

"Well, I expected more to come." Diox said.

"As did I, but since you are the only one here, I shall grant your your second-" Elimi was cut off as Diox got up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already a 2 star warrior." Diox said.

Elimo stared at him. "But I've never..."

"I know, when I was... Created... I was a 2 star warrior." Diox said.

"Ah, then I shall grant you your third star." Elimo said.

She then raised her and and a circle formed around Diox.

"As a right of a Warrior, granted powers greater than a God, I bestow you your third star." Elimo said.

The circle glowed. "From this moment on, you are no longer Diox, you are now, Battle Blade Diox!" Elimo said.

A blinding light filled the arena and Spira had to close her eyes. It eventually died down and Spura looked at Battle Blade Diox.

He had his blade out and held it strongly. His blade was slightly longer, had a spiked blade and had a great hilt. His suit was more of a slightly tight robe and his cape was rather longer.

Diox opened his eyes and looked at Elimo. Diox nodded and he placed a hand on the ground. Elimo quickly stopped him.

Spira walked next to Diox and he realized Spira was a bit larger.

"Actually, can we have a word with you?" Elimo said before running off.

Soon two warriors came from the gate and Diox recognized Sefia and Kikuri.

"Come with us, please." Sefia said. Spira looked uncomfortable.

Diox got up and followed them into and through the stadium walls.

"Man, I can't believe that it's coming so soon!" Sefia said.

"Sure is! I expected to come a little later, we all did." Kikuri said.

"Can you tell me when they are, really?" Spira asked.

Diox nodded. "They are bothe 7 star warriors, the white one is Angelic Blades Sefia, and the black one is Demonic Idol Kikuri." Diox said.

"You seem to know a lot about us." Kikuri said.

"I guess I do, but to be honest, I don't know where my knowledge comes from, I just know it." Diox said.

"He is definitely the one." Sefia said.

They arrived in a large room with six slightly elevated discs.

Sefia and Kikuri both took one side of Diox. Suddenly there was a flash of six colors and Diox raised an eyebrow.

It was the six heroes, Vargas, Selena, Atro, Magress, Eze, and even Lance.

"The six legends?" Diox said waving at them. Selena waved back shyly with a smile, but the others remained with a straight face.

"Bow down!" Vargas said with great command.

Diox raised a hand and the others gasped. "I appreciate the good laugh, but based on how the others acted, this is pretty serious." He said sternly.

There was a brief moment of silence then the boys started to laugh.

"I told you he was the one!" Eze said.

"Ha! He certainly can make a case." Lance said.

"He can get down to business fast, I got respect for him." Vargas said with a nod.

"Certainly so." Alto said.

"Hmmpfh." Magress said.

Selena stared at Diox and noticed the humor in his eyes. She relaxed and lowered her hands.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Diox said. Spira sneezed and the others looked at her.

"Hm, interesting." Vargas said.

"Let's get down to business." Eze said.

"As you know, this is serious." Selena said.

"Cut to the chase!" Alto snapped. Selena flinched.

"Ease up on the gal. She's just trying to help contribute to the conversation." Diox challenged.

They then lock eyes, and amazingly Alto was the one who looked away.

"I'm sorry, continue." Diox said to Selena.

She nodded thanks and sighed. "There has recently been a discovered legend." She said.

"What do you mean?" Diox said.

"I mean that there has been a... Prophecy that has been discovered." Selena said uneasily.

Diox remained silent, but obviously interested.

"After we survived the gods attack, i didn't think that there would be another legend." Selena said.

"What do you others have to say?" Diox said to the others.

"Nothing." Lance said.

"Selena was the one who discovered the prophecy." Vargas said.

"Ah." Diox said.

Selena then continued. "Yes, and it is quite befuddling. All that I could decipher was that a hero will rise from almost nothing, and prove to be beyond what the Elemental legends could ever think of." Selena said.

Diox thought in silence. "And?" He prompted.

"We think it's you." Vargas said quickly.

"..." Diox said.

"What do you think of it?" Spira said.

Diox sighed and took a knee.

"This is a bit hard to take in." Diox said. "What do you mean greater than the legends could ever think of."

"Well, I suppose it has something to do with the..." Selena then gulped.

"You may go." Eze said. Diox nodded and quickly ran out the arena, Spira following him.

Sefia turned and followed him, Kikuri following her. The Six Heroes turned to each other and all frowned.

"A ten star warrior?" Selena said.

"Quite possible." Lance said.

"Since there is nothing we can do, we shall do nothing." Vargas said.

"But he is the one! We should help him-" Selena was cut off but Vargas.

"Silence!" He said.

Everyone turned to him.

"If he really is the one, then he will learn to find his power without us!" He said.

"Makes sense." Magress said surprising the others. "We have all found out power by ourself, he should do the same."

"True, just have faith in him." Eze said.

... Greenhorn plains ...

Diox walked on he field and sat down. Spira sat next to him and coughed.

"So. The prophecy, what do you think of it?" Spira said.

"I'm not sure want to think, but I feel..." Diox trailed off.

"Well, I'll always be there for you!" Spira said resting on him.

Diox smiled and a sudden realization hit him.

He alone wasn't a warrior! Spira was part of what made him a warrior!


End file.
